I'm the man
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Una compra vergonzosa en la tienda de la esquina, que no está en la esquina. —Eres el hombre, Gilbert —murmuró Elizabeta. —Soy el hombre —recalcó con molestia.


Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Sólo los uso para mis desvaríos e intento de humor. Disfrútenlo. No hay ninguna advertencia (?)

* * *

Ese día, Gilbert se despertó con un mal presentimiento. Como si algo le advirtiera que al momento de sacar un pie fuera de la cama, iniciaría el desastre. Lo ignoró, ese sexto sentido siempre fallaba; excepto cuando su madre le obligó a ir comprar lencería, o cuando terminó a más de doscientos kilómetros lejos de su casa por seguirle la corriente a Francis y Antonio, o cuando terminó en calzoncillos en la plaza central, o cuando…Mierda. Bueno, simplemente lo ignoró porque sí. ¿De acuerdo?

Se levantó de la cama lanzando un bostezo notando la ausencia de su novia. Tal vez le estaría preparando el almuerzo digno de alguien tan _awesome_ como él, rompió el silencio en una audible carcajada ante su pensamiento. Que Elizabeta le cocinara o le tratara como una chica normal, era como ver a Francis con vestido. Exacto. Sucedía…pero era raro. No le dio más importancia, su estomago quería comida. No pedía mucho, un cereal y ya. Bajó las escaleras e ingresó a la cocina. Y al instante se dio una cachetada. Y le dolió, ósea, no era un sueño.

No, señor. Allí estaba Elizabeta con un delantal, que se le veía muy bien cabe decir, tarareando la canción de la radio a la vez que servía los huevos recién cocidos en el plato. Gilbert se acercó con sigilo, temiendo que en cualquier instante el sartén que la chica traía en sus manos terminara en su rostro. Casi chillaba como niña al momento en que Elizabeta volteó, pero no lo hizo…no era _awesome_.

—Buenos días —exclamó Elizabeta con una leve sonrisa colocando los platos para el desayuno/almuerzo de ambos. ¿Por qué "desayuno/almuerzo"? Cuatro números y dos letras (y sí quieres contar los puntitos, pues hazlo): 11:30 am. Gilbert era un perezoso, pero más _awesome_ que Sid.

—Buenas… —contestó a medias, acatando la orden de sentarse—. ¿Estás enferma? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido observando atentamente cada movimiento de la castaña, maldiciendo por dentro el haber visto el maratón de _Lie to me_ con Alfred. Maldito americano y su pantalla de 60 pulgadas.

Elizabeta rascó su mejilla con nerviosismo, y Gilbert se quería morir. Aquella…aquella…¿mujer? ¡No era Elizabeta! ¡Ella jamás se avergonzaba por sus preguntas de dudoso interés! Afiló la mirada apuntándole con el tenedor, Elizabeta o no, no se arriesgaría. No era Antonio.

—Necesito que me traigas algo de la tienda —susurró tendiéndole un pedazo de papel doblado a la mitad. Gilbert le miró con desconfianza arrebatándoselo. Bueno, la mirada de "vete y no jodas" que le daba la chica, le tranquilizó un poco. Dio un sorbo rápido al vaso de jugo y asintió tomando su cartera y celular.

Salió de la casa y algo hizo clic en su mente. ¡Había sido engañado! Ya decía él que tanta amabilidad era por algo. Ni modo, la vida sigue y se dirigió a la tienda. No era la típica tienda de la esquina, porque para empezar estaba a tres cuadras en medio de otras dos tiendas, aparte era algo más…¿sofisticada? Y eso que era una combinación del 7-Eleven y el Oxxo, pero no importaba. Tenían buenos precios. Entró a la tienda y abrió el papelito, donde con una caligrafía decente, Elizabeta le exigía no burlarse y que le comprara lo que necesitaba. Tragó en seco, y alzó la vista queriendo matarse y de paso llevarse de encuentro a los demás de la tienda, que eran muchos.

* * *

Salió con la cabeza gacha con un semblante sombrío, como si hubiera visto a sus padres teniendo sexo (cosa que hizo, y como buen hermano que era, compartió el trauma con Ludwing). Dios, la mirada burlona del chico de la caja registradora no salía de su mente. Aquello había sido lo más vergonzoso que había hecho…en la semana. Caminó un par de metros y su celular sonó. Lo agarró y contestó.

—¿Ya saliste? ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —era Elizabeta.

—Sí, sí.

—Eres el hombre, Gilbert —murmuró en forma de agradecimiento la castaña.

El chico frunció el ceño ante lo dicho y con voz fuerte habló:

—**Soy** el hombre —recalcó con molestia. Por haber hecho la compra y por no haber terminado de desayunar. Se acercó a un basurero y tiró con fuerza el maldito papelito que tenía escrito:

_Necesito que compres:_

_Chocolate. Pañuelos. Una que otra bolsa de frituras y tres cervezas. Las últimas dos cosas son para ti, ya verás tú si quieres. Y pobre de ti de que te burles, estúpido, pero también necesito:_

_Toallas sanitarias._

Su sexto sentido no falló.

¡Estúpido Andrés!

* * *

**Andrés**: forma de referirse a la regla, if you know what I mean :P

_Prometo contestar sus reviews, pero es que no he podido u.u_


End file.
